The Prince and The Pauper
by Nekomimilover21
Summary: Nerine Tsukishiro is the daughter of an impoverished noble. Byakuya Kuchiki is the young prince of the wealthy Kuchiki family. When these two are betrothed, with sparks fly or will love blossom?
1. Chapter 1

A/N I don't own Bleach nor do I make any profit from it

_**This is set a little before 100 years before the main story line so in other words it's set a little before and during the Turn Back the Pendulum Arc when Byakuya is a teenager. Nerine's name is pronounced Ne-rin-ay. **_

Chapter 1 - Marriage Contract

* * *

><p>The late afternoon sun illuminated the mountain landscape. The sounds of horse galloping echoed through the valley. The girl riding through the valley headed towards her family's mansion. She was a girl of an hourglass build and her hair was the colour of copper, curling down her back in loose coils. Her eyes were as blue as the twilight sky. Her hair shined in the late afternoon sun and it bounced as her horse cantered.<p>

"Nerine," then came the voice of her elder sister, Haruhi, who looked like her but had golden curls instead of copper. Nerine turned her head, "Father has returned from his trip! He wants to speak to you about something important."

"All right," Nerine replied as she steered her horse in the direction of the Tsukishiro mansion. She rode to the stables and dismounted her horse. A stable boy appeared from around the corner to lead the horse away, "Thank you, Jun," Nerine said politely as she sprinted towards the house. She met Haruhi at the door.

"Did he say what he wants to speak to me about," Nerine asked. Haruhi shook head.

"Not a word," Haruhi said, "But he seems troubled about it though. You'd better get a move on."

Nerine raised her eyebrows, "Father has been disappearing from the mansion for hours at a time lately. Where has he been going?"

"I have no idea," Haruhi said as she played with a strand of her golden hair, "But there's only one way to find out."

Nerine nodded and walked to the main reception room. She knocked on the door and she heard the deep voice of her aging father, "Come in, Rina."

Nerine smiled at the pet name her father gave her, "Yes, father," Nerine opened the door and smiled at her father, Takuma Tsukishiro, "Haruhi says that you want to speak to me."

"That is indeed true, my dear," he said kindly, "Please take a seat."

Nerine nodded and knelt down in front of her father, "What is it that you want to speak to me about?"

"I have secured a marriage contract for you," Takuma said seriously and straight to the point. Nerine was taken aback. She blinked and her back straightened from its slumped position.

"A marriage contract," Nerine questioned, "May I ask…to whom?"

Takuma smiled triumphantly at his daughter, "I have secured a marriage contract to the prince of the Kuchiki family, Byakuya Kuchiki. As you know, it is important to marry well in order to save us from destitution as the elder daughter of this family."

"I know that…but…how did you secure it? The Kuchiki family is very prestigious and wealthy. Why would they want anything to do with us?"

"As you know, I work with the current head of the Kuchiki family, Captain Ginrei Kuchiki as his 4th seat," He said casually, "His grandson is in need of a wife and he approached me, knowing that I have a daughter of around the same age."

"I don't mean to sound ungrateful, father," Nerine said, her countenance showing signs of uneasiness, "But I've only met Byakuya Kuchiki once…and I didn't like him. He's very spoilt and selfish. In addition, he has a temper that could make even the Soul King tremble."

"I understand your nervousness, my dear Rina," Takuma said, almost dismissively, "But I am certain that this is a good match. But do not act as if you do not have a temper, my dear. God forbid that you two will clash; the Soul King will really tremble then," Takuma said with an uneasy smile. Nerine frowned.

"Please don't joke about this, father," Nerine said, "I'm still in shock."

Takuma stood up and walked over to his daughter, kneeling in front of her. He caressed her cheek lovingly, "You look just like your mother…so beautiful…"

"I wouldn't know," Nerine said pensively, "She died when I was a toddler and I cannot remember what she looks like."

"Look in the mirror and you will see her," Takuma said, "She loved you and your sister very much."

"Father, I love you very much," Nerine said sadly, "For you, I will honour this…but I am scared of marrying _him_," Nerine closed her clear sapphire eyes.

"Bearing in mind, you were nine years old when you first met Byakuya and he was only ten years old himself," Takuma gently reminded, "Do you remember, Rina?"

"I suppose so," Nerine said with a small smile, "I thought he was so rude and stuck up."

"People change, my dear Rina," Takuma cleared some of her bangs away from his daughter's face, "Perhaps you can change him, Rina, and you have that effect on people."

Nerine felt like she was going to cry. Once married, she would be taken away from her father and sister, her only family whom she loved very much. The Kuchiki family wasn't exactly known for being very warm. This wouldn't be an easy experience.

After a while, Nerine walked out of the reception room and slid the door closed. She breathed a bereft sigh. The reality of this had not yet sunk in and she didn't know what to do with herself. Haruhi approached her and cocked her head to the side.

"What's wrong, Rina," Haruhi asked, "What did father have to say to you?"

Nerine looked up at Haruhi, "Haru, father has secured me a marriage contract."

Haruhi, who was already engaged, smiled, "Well, it's about time, Rina," Haruhi said with a gleeful smile, "May I ask…to whom?"

"Byakuya Kuchiki…the prince of the Kuchiki family," Nerine said with an uneasy smile. Haruhi's smile brightened.

"Do you realise how much your life will change? It's amazing! You're going to be one of the most powerful women in the Seireitei and even in the Soul Society! As the Lady of the Kuchiki family, you will live a life of decadence and luxury! It's amazing!"

"Are you sure about that," Nerine asked sceptically, "Because…I'm a free spirit. Can I be contained by the Kuchiki family to become the perfect wife?"

"I have to admit, you have been indulged," Haruhi said, "And you're father's favourite because you look like our mother," Haruhi said playing with one of Nerine's copper curls, "I don't resent you; it isn't your fault you are favoured."

Nerine's eyes saddened, "I love you, Haruhi, and I'm going to miss you."

Haruhi immediately wrapped her arms around Nerine's neck, "If he hurts you, Rina…don't hesitate to come home and divorce him. I fully support you and as your elder sister, I will defend you to the very end."

Nerine wrapped her arms around her waist, "I love you, Haru," Nerine said, burying her head into Haruhi's golden curls. The two girls stood in a tight embrace for what seemed and age. Sisterly love definitely triumphed over all.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, within the Kuchiki family compound, the young master of the house trained. Raven hair tied back in a high pony tail, sweat dripping from his forehead and swinging a wooden training sword in an elegant yet untrained fashion, Byakuya Kuchiki trained hard. The muscles in his arms were beginning to form, giving him a lean appearance.<p>

After a while, Byakuya placed his sword on the floor and opened the white kosode and revealed his lean torso and poured a cup of icy cold water of his head, cooling him down.

"What a day," Byakuya whispered, clearing his damp bangs from his face for them to fall back. He shielded his steely grey eyes from the sun as he felt the immense spiritual pressure of his grandfather Ginrei.

"Byakuya, I'm glad I have found you," Ginrei said pleasantly, "I hate to disrupt you whilst you're training."

"Oh no, Grandfather," Byakuya said with a heart warming smile, "I'm just taking a break."

"Well, that's good to hear," Ginrei said, "As I have some news."

"News," Byakuya asked, "What news?"

Ginrei knew that would he would say could be received either way by his temperamental grandson. He knew that Byakuya had a terrible temper when angered, "Well, I don't want you to fly off the handle when I inform you of this, Byakuya, but I have secured a marriage contract for you."

Byakuya's already pale face paled even further, "A marriage contract?"

"Yes," Ginrei replied.

"To whom," Byakuya said blankly yet at the same time, a little rudely.

"She is a lower class noble who lives in the better parts of the Rukon District. Her father is the 4th Seat of Squad 6 and a very dear friend of mine. Her name is Lady Nerine Tsukishiro and she is a very fine young lady despite her standing with in the noble rankings," Ginrei said. He still hadn't received a reaction from his grandson. It appeared that the news was only just setting in. Byakuya sat on the patio and wiped some of the excess sweat away from his forehead, "She will make a fine bride and the elders approve of the match."

Byakuya stood up, "Why couldn't you have told me about this earlier?"

"Because, I knew how you'd react, Byakuya," Ginrei replied, "You must admit that your temper has left much to be desired. You must learn to control it in order to be a good husband and eventually a good role model to any children you sire. You're a nice, caring boy at heart; please show this side to this girl because she will be just as scared and unsure as you will be."

Byakuya looked up at his grandfather and swallowed silently. He was at a loss for words and remained silent. Ginrei walked closer to his grandson and laid a hand on his shoulder in a comforting manner, "I know you will uphold the honour and pride of this family," Ginrei said proudly, "I know you can do it because you're very much like your father before you."

Byakuya's lip trembled at the mention of his father. He didn't like talking about his father, who had been killed in the line of duty. Sojun Kuchiki had been cheerful man with happy manners. He had been a good father to Byakuya and a good husband to his wife. The Kuchiki family was never the same after the death of their heir. They were very fortunate to have another heir, Sojun's son.

"You are the image of your father, Byakuya….a very handsome young man you are," Ginrei said, pensively, "Well, you'll be meeting her soon next week and hopefully, the wedding ceremony will be held soon after that."

"Why is there a rush? Why can't I get to know her?"

"There will be plenty of time for that, my boy, when you're married," Ginrei said, "You can always go and meet her yourself if you're that eager."

"I'm not," Byakuya hissed and the blood had rushed to his cheeks, "I'm less than eager."

Ginrei chuckled a little; he had been anticipating this, "You say that now but wait until you see her."

Without another word, Ginrei turned on his heal and walked away, leaving his hot headed grandson alone with his thoughts.

* * *

><p>Please Review<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N I don't own Bleach nor do I make any profit from it

Chapter 2 - Meeting the Lady

* * *

><p>Byakuya and Nerine were certainly unhappy about their situation. They hadn't even met and now they were being told that they had to marry. Nerine was marrying for money and to keep her family for going into destitution and Byakuya was marrying because he needed a wife.<p>

The week after the two teenage nobles had been informed of their engagement, they were due to meet. Byakuya had been dressed in a fine white kosode, blue hakama and a green, sleeveless haori. His zanpakuto was sheathed in his obi. His long and silky raven hair was tied in a loose ponytail that fell over his shoulder and his bangs feel freely around his handsome face and over his large grey eyes. Byakuya turned to his grandfather when he walked out of his mansion.

"You, Byakuya, look very handsome. I don't see how Lady Nerine could ever resist you," Ginrei said encouragingly. Byakuya blushed slightly, his cheek tinting a pretty shade of pink. However, he heard a girlish giggle from behind him and he turned around angrily.

"That had better not be _you_, Cat Monster," Byakuya growled. The said girl threw her arms around him, "Get off me, Yoruichi!"

A dark skinned woman with dark purple hair had engulfed the prince in a tight embrace, "Oh, Little Byakuya, you're growing up," Byakuya hissed at her. Yoruichi Shihoin was the Captain of Squad 2 and the head of one of the four great noble houses. She was close to the Kuchiki family but the Kuchiki prince definitely wasn't fond of her, "You treat that girl well, you hear?"

"I'm not marrying her yet, Demon Cat," Byakuya said, finally tearing himself away from her. Yoruichi placed her hands on her hips and smirked at him, her golden eyes dancing with mischief and playfulness.

"Well, I mean when you do…and you know what married couples do, right?" she sensually walked up to him, swaying her hips in a seductive manner. Byakuya's eyes widened and his blush deepened.

"O-of course I do," Byakuya said nervously, "I am a hot blooded male, you know."

"I would pay a million _Kan_* to see you seduce a girl," Yoruichi giggled, "You just seem so innocent, _Little_ Byakuya."

Byakuya, now thoroughly embarrassed, growled before mounting his horse, a black stallion. Ginrei mounted his horse and trotted beside his grandson, "Are you ready, Byakuya?"

"As ready as I'll ever be," Byakuya answered in a mock cheerful manner. Yoruichi grinned up at him.

"See you on the other side, Byakuya," Yoruichi said, "And good luck because you'll need it."

Byakuya glared at her one last time before moving off with his horse. Ginrei turned towards Yoruichi and sighed, "Forgive my grandson, Lady Yoruichi, he is nervous."

Yoruichi, being a keenly intelligent woman, knew that this wasn't the case and that his temper ran much deeper than that "he was nervous", "Think nothing of it, Ginrei," Yoruichi said, "It doesn't affect me. You go on and catch him up. See you later."

"Farewell, Lady Yoruichi," Ginrei said. He sighed before cantering after his grandson who was already of him, "You should have waited for me, Byakuya."

"I don't need you to hold my hand," Byakuya huffed.

"Do you have the engagement present," Ginrei asked. Byakuya stopped his horse before reaching inside the pouch that was attached to his saddle. He pulled out a small, ornate box. It was gold with pink enamelling. The lid was held closed by a small gold clasp. Inside was lined with red, embroidered silk. However, there wasn't just that; a ring was embedded in a little pink cushion, glistening and twinkling.

"I do," Byakuya said before putting it back carelessly in the pouch, "Is that Lady Nerine's engagement ring?"

"Indeed it is and you will present that to the Lady Nerine tonight," Ginrei said, "We will give you the day to get to know her and then at the formal engagement dinner, you will present that ring to her."

"Oh, goody," Byakuya said, rolling his grey eyes. Ginrei eyed his grandson, unhappy with his attitude, "Look, Byakuya, there is no getting out of this. It is what the elders have decided and it must be done to produce heirs for the future of this family. So as the young ones say, suck it up and get on with it."

Byakuya glared at his grandfather before falling silent, not being able to fight him anymore.

* * *

><p>Two hours later, they arrived at the beautiful Tsukishiro estate. It was beautiful.<p>

"It's a beautiful place isn't it, Byakuya? To think, you could be both master of this house and the Kuchiki house when you marry Lady Nerine," Ginrei said. Byakuya rolled his eyes in aggravation. As they approached them mansion, the Tsukishiro guards stood to attention.

"Welcome to the Tsukishiro mansion, Kuchiki Lords," one of the guards said, "If you dismount your horses the stable boy will take them to the stables."

"Hmmm, that seems reasonable," Ginrei said as he nimbly dismounted the horse. Byakuya followed suit as a handsome stable boy, Jun, approached them. He had messy chocolate brown hair with equally brown eyes. He wore dungarees with a blue shirt underneath. Ginrei gave him a tip before letting the boy take their horses.

"Thank you, my Lord," Jun said as he ran towards the stables with the handsome stallions. Byakuya and Ginrei turned back to the guards.

"Shall we go inside? Lord Tsukishiro is waiting for you," the guard said before leading the Kuchiki lords inside. They walked through the main gate and found that what they had been looking at was just the outer wall. They were surrounded by large, open land and scattered gardens. The wall extended through and around a couple of the mountains. The main building was a reasonably small building, not nearly as big as the Kuchiki mansion but still you could tell that a noble lived there.

* * *

><p>When they walked inside, they were led to the main reception room. Nervous servant girls slid doors open and revealed the aging Tsukishiro lord and his eldest daughter Haruhi but no Nerine. Lord Takuma Tsukishiro stood up and greeted Ginrei warmly.<p>

"Oh, old friend, welcome to our humble home," Takuma said and he turned to Byakuya, "Ah, you must be the young Byakuya Kuchiki, my, you are a handsome boy aren't you?" he turned to Haruhi and beckoned for her to stand up; "This is my daughter Haruhi. She is already married."

"Forgive me for asking, Takuma, but I thought you had two daughters," Ginrei pointed, "One by the name of Nerine."

"Well," Takuma cleared his throat, "Nerine is in the stable right now and won't come out."

Byakuya's face contorted with disgust, "The stables…ugh…" he muttered. Ginrei sent a small glare at his grandson.

"It appears that you indulge your daughter too much, Takuma," Ginrei said but Takuma shook his head.

"She loves horses and takes it upon herself to help the stable boy in the stables," Takuma said, "She hates to be cooped up too much in this house and quite frankly, I don't blame her," he added with a small chuckle, "Why doesn't the young lord go and see if he can coax her out of there? After all, the wedding is tomorrow."

Byakuya looked up, disgust evident in his grey eyes, "You want _me_ to go near _a stable_?"

"Well, yes, I would like you to go and retrieve her if you can," Takuma smiled. Byakuya looked to his grandfather but found no solace.

"Go on, Byakuya, this will practice your lacking social skills," Ginrei said with a smile. Byakuya nodded stiffly, repressing the urge to glare at his grandfather.

"Where are the stable, Lord Tsukishiro," Byakuya asked. Takuma smiled.

"Well, if you go down the corridor and out into the garden, take a left and keep going until you find it," he answered. Byakuya nodded as he quickly slipped from the room. He slowly trudged down the corridor until he came to beautiful gardens. He took a left, as instructed, and walked calmly towards the stables. Oh, yes, he knew he was nearing the stables; he could smell them.

Byakuya heard a woman's voice and a man's voice, the man's voice being Jun's and the woman's voice was Nerine's. When he walked up to the stable door, he listened intently to what they were saying.

"I am meeting that stuck up boy tomorrow," Nerine said with spite in her voice, "I agree that he is handsome though."

Byakuya blushed slightly, but was angered by her comment about him being stuck up.

"You can always marry me if you want," Jun replied, "You know that I have always loved you, right?"

Byakuya frowned; this could prove problematic when marrying her. But he didn't even know why he was _that _bothered. It wasn't as if he knew her or her, him, "Jun, I love you too," Nerine smiled. Byakuya peered through the gap in the door and saw them kissing ardently. Something inside of him made him want to burst in on them and punish her for not honouring the beginning of their contract.

And he did just that.

He tore the door open and cleared his throat. Nerine and Jun broke apart and Byakuya glared at them both, "Don't you think this improper of you, Lady Nerine?"

"Are you…Are you Lord Byakuya Kuchiki," Nerine asked, "Why are you here?"

"Your father asked me to bring you back," Byakuya answered. Nerine swallowed hard and placed her hands on her slim hips.

"Well, I wasn't expecting you so early, Lord Kuchiki," Nerine said haughtily.

"Ah, but that's where you're wrong; I am here dead on time," Byakuya retorted, a glint of triumph in his grey eyes. Nerine squirmed under his intense gaze.

"Jun, can I just speak to Lord Kuchiki alone?" Nerine asked and Jun glared at her.

"What? You can't be serious," Jun said incredulously but Nerine nodded.

"I'll be fine, Jun, you know me," Nerine smiled knowingly, "Go on; I'll call you if I need you."

Jun was about to protest but thought better of it, "All right, be careful," he brought her close by her waist and placed a hot kiss on her lips. Nerine smiled up at him as he broke the kiss. As Jun walked out, he sent a cocky smirk at Byakuya before walking out.

"Let's just get the record straight before we start out relationship," Nerine said firmly, "I do not belong to you and you will let me see Jun and I will take him as a lover. I'm sure you will have a mistress to satisfy you. Understood?"

"You will do no such thing and neither will I," Byakuya answered calmly, "You will belong to me, Nerine Tsukishiro and you will bend to my will. I will not let _that _set foot in the Kuchiki mansion," he pointed out of the stables, indicating that he was talking about Jun, "And I will never dishonour you by taking a mistress. It's not beyond me to take one but I won't exercise that power."

"You are unbelievably arrogant," Nerine replied, "I will never bend to your will and I will not lie low and play the perfect wife. In addition to that, you cannot stop me from seeing Jun."

"Oh I _can_ and I _will_," Byakuya said, taking a step further into the room, "But let me tell you a little secret, and believe it or not, I'm not looking forward to this either. But there is no get-"

Nerine had marched up to him and slapped him across the face, leaving a red mark on his handsome features and a ringing echo, "Shut up!"

"How dare you slap me," he grabbed her hand that had slapped him pulled her arm up in the air, making her face him.

"Let me go," Nerine whimpered, "JUN!"

"Don't call for him, _Nerine_, because that a simple stable boy would be able to do against a soul reaper in training who has already gained his zanpakuto's Shikai," Byakuya gloated. He let go of her wrist and Nerine fell to the ground.

She stood up with a determined scowl on her face. She ran to the corner of the room and grabbed the nearest sharp object: a _sharp_ mucking out fork. Byakuya's eyes widened but then he narrowed them, "Are you challenging me, woman?"

"What do you think, _soul reaper in training_," Nerine said as she pointed the sharp end of the fork at him. Byakuya chuckled and drew his sword.

"Do you honestly think that you can fight me," Byakuya asked mockingly and then he bowed to her in a mocking fashion, "Well, I cannot refuse a _lady_."

Byakuya flash stepped towards Nerine, completely catching her off guard. He wouldn't actually hurt her; he wasn't like that. He just wanted to teach her a lesson. Nerine gasped when he moved forward and disappeared. The next thing she knew was a blade pressed lightly against her neck. Byakuya had flash stepped behind her and pressed his sword to her throat. He wrapped an arm around her waist so that she couldn't escape and Nerine dropped the mucking out fork with horror and surprise.

"Do you give up," Byakuya whispered into her ear. Nerine shook her head defiantly. Byakuya growled and dropped his sword. Using his famed speed, he pinned her to the wall. This also caused some of the horses to get a bit excited. Nerine squealed in fright. Byakuya leaned in and whispered into her ear, letting his hot breath tickle her neck, "What about now?"

However, before Nerine could answer, they heard Jun's muffled voice from outside, "Nerine? Stuck-up Prince? Are you both still in there?"

At first, Nerine didn't answer, unable to form words as she gazed up at the young prince who was pinning her to the wall.

"Jun, I'm in here," Nerine finally said and Byakuya pulled away, a blush revealing itself on his pale cheeks. Nerine, still in shock, kept her back tightly pressed against the stone wall and her chest heaving as she had held her breath.

"Can I come in," Jun asked.

"No, it's all right; we'll be coming out now," Nerine calmed her breathing before coming away from the wall. She sent an uneasy look at Byakuya before running out and straight into Jun's arms. Byakuya walked to his horse and realised that he had forgotten the ring. He placed his hand in the pouch and but there was nothing there. He followed her out and was met with the sickening sweet scene of Jun whispering sweet nothings into her ear. Byakuya picked up his sword and pointed it at them.

"_Where is the ring_?"

* * *

><p>Please Review!<p> 


End file.
